


Just A Lover

by justaphantom



Series: Finally [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphantom/pseuds/justaphantom
Summary: It's just another night on the Sunset Strip.
Relationships: Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Finally [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184852
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Just A Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I haven't written something like this in a long time. I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoy reading it.
> 
> As for the underage warning, AO3 says it's for explicit content involving characters under 18, and since both characters are 17, I thought better safe than sorry.

It's just another night on the Sunset Strip. There are tons of people littering the streets; tourists, locals, all mixed together amongst the bright lights and speeding traffic. I may be a native to the city of Los Angeles but I've only been living in Hollywood a few weeks so I still feel too much like an outsider to be considered local.

But if there's one place that I can go to blend into a crowd, it's the Strip. Any night of the week I can talk my way into a club and disappear into a throng of people moving along to the pounding beat of whatever band's playing that night. It's the kind of rush I didn't know I needed until I tried it the first time, and now I find myself craving it night after night.

Truth be told, I'm far too young to be getting mixed up in the sort of life that happens around me in the clubs on the Strip. Just barely seventeen with a hint of baby fat still clinging to my cheeks, I really shouldn't be out on my own. But here I am anyway, making my own way in the world and just trying to enjoy every minute of it.

It's in one of those shitty little clubs that I first see him. I hear the music before I even get past the front door, showing my fake ID to the bouncer along with a winning smile. It's not even a halfway decent fake but it's enough to get me into the door and that's all I use it for anyway. The last thing I need is to be stumbling home drunk through Hollywood.

I push my way past the throng of people standing around, dodging elbows and weaving through until I can see the stage clearly. I haven't seen this band before, but I hardly ever know any band I see. The beauty of the shitty club scene in LA is that there's dozens of bands that probably won't make it past that one night, but there's always another one waiting in the wings to take their place.

But this band is different. This band has _it_ , whatever it is. It's the kind of thing you can't put your finger on, you just know it in the moment. And they're definitely owning the moment.

The crowd favors them, that's instantly clear. Everyone around me is nodding their heads or jumping up and down to the beat of the song; it's infectious. I find myself smiling as I join in, losing myself to the feeling of the music flowing through me.

When the song ends, I cheer along with everyone else. Putting my fingers in my mouth I blow the loudest whistle I can manage, which is what first catches his attention. The bassist looks right at me and grins, pointing me out in the crowd as I quickly put my hands back down and feel mildly embarrassed.

"Love that energy!" he says into his microphone, winking at me and making me blush even more.

I laugh and take a step back, moving a little further away from the stage. The lead singer announces the name of their next song before they launch into it, and once more I let myself get swept up in the madness of it all.

I forget about my embarrassment, about being singled out amongst a crowd of people. I let the crowd move me around the floor without a care in the world. By the time the song ends, I've somehow ended up in the middle of the floor. I turn my attention back to the stage to clap alongside everyone else, voicing my disappointment when it's announced that they only have one more song.

It's too bad, I think, that I hadn't come out earlier tonight. Maybe I would've caught their whole set instead of just a handful of songs. There's no use in concentrating on the what-ifs, especially not when the sea of people around me starts thrashing around in time to the beat of the last song. I can't focus on anything but staying upright and having the time of my life.

When the set's over, the atmosphere of the club shifts. Suddenly being in the middle of the crowd loses its appeal and I make my way to the back of the club, finding an empty spot at the bar. I order a simple Coke from the bartender, who rolls her eyes but takes my money regardless and fills up a plastic cup.

I busy myself with glancing at a flyer that's half stuck to the bar as I sip my sugary drink, relishing in the feeling of the caffeine as it replenishes my energy. The flyer turns out to have the roster for the show tonight and I scan the list until I find the name of the band that was just on, _Sunset Curve_.

I say the name under my breath, trying it out with a smile. I click my tongue in amusement as I push the flyer back to where I found it, grimacing at the sticky residue now on my fingers. I turn slightly to wipe them off on my jeans, and that's when I realize there's someone standing right next to me.

"Hi," he says, a lopsided smile on his face as he casually leans on the bar.

"Hi," I reply, feeling a blush hit my cheeks again. "Fancy seeing you here."

He laughs and despite the lameness of my opening line, I find myself preening as I look him over properly this time. His face shines with a layer of sweat from performing, and as my eyes drop down to his leather jacket I can't help but think that it _can't_ be easy wearing that under the hot stage lights.

"I'm Reggie," he says as he holds out his hand. I raise my eyebrows but take it, shaking it once before pulling my hand back.

"Nice to meet you," I say. I tear my eyes away from him as I turn to get my drink, taking a sip as he chuckles under his breath.

"Do I get to know your name?" he asks.

I stifle a laugh into my cup before I set it back down on the bar, turning back to him and curling my lips up into a smirk to rival the one on his face.

"Maybe," I reply. A thrill runs down my spine; I don't know where this confident streak is coming from but I'm going to enjoy it while it lasts. I glance over at the stage, nodding my head towards it as I say, "you guys were good."

"Thank you," he says proudly, tapping his finger against the flyer I was looking at before. "We're Sunset Curve. Tell your friends!"

I snort without meaning to, and I quickly cover my face to try and salvage the cool demeanor I was doing so well to maintain a moment before. Reggie doesn't take it to heart, in fact he laughs along with me.

"I could do that," I reply coolly. "But I think I might like to keep you a secret a little bit longer."

"Oh, really?"

I nod, biting the edge of my bottom lip to hold back a smile. "I don't really like to share." I rest my arm on the bar, letting my hand drape across Reggie's. His eyes dart down to it and his hand twitches a little under mine, tensing up when I slowly drag my fingertips across his skin.

"C-Can I buy you a drink?" he asks, clearing his throat as he stutters. I smile broadly, enjoying having won this round.

"Sure," I say as I pull my hand back and pick up my nearly empty cup. Reggie flags down the bartender, but pauses with uncertainty when she arrives.

"Another…?"

"Coke, please." I smile at the bartender and out of the corner of my eye I see Reggie's shoulders slump with relief.

"Make it two," he says, regaining some of his own confidence. I turn away from the bartender and finish the last few sips of my drink as I look Reggie up and down with a little more scrutiny than before.

He's got a flannel shirt tied around his waist under his leather jacket, and I definitely envy the boots he's wearing. I follow the movement of his hand as it goes for his wallet in the back pocket of his jeans, traveling further up his body as he pays the bartender for our drinks.

"Cheers," he says, picking up both of the cups and holding one out to me. "To you."

"To me?" I say incredulously as I take one of them. "I'll drink to that."

Reggie smiles, keeping his eyes fixed on me as we both take sips from our respective drinks. I flush a little under his gaze, finding it harder to keep my composure when he stares at me like that. He must know the effect he's having on me, because the smirk returns.

"I like your jacket," I say, partially in an attempt to catch him off guard. He breaks eye contact for a moment, giving me a second to breathe, and smiles down at his jacket.

"Thank you!" He looks up at me again and my heart skips a beat. "I like your necklace."

I start blushing again, my hand unconsciously reaching for the pendant that hangs just below my collarbones. I'm not an idiot, I know full well what he was _really_ looking at.

"What happened to the rest of your band?" I say as I turn, pressing my back against the bar. "Did they leave you to fend for yourself?"

"They're around somewhere," Reggie says, still not taking his eyes off of me. It's starting to get a little unnerving, honestly.

"Stop it," I say. I gently kick my foot against his boot, and he laughs as he looks down and does it back.

"Stop what?"

"Stop staring at me like that," I say as I turn to look at him, giving him a kick that's a little more forceful than before.

"Sorry," he says with a laugh, but he turns and mimics my stance with his back against the bar.

I roll my eyes and turn back around, finding a moment of solace in my drink. Part of me wishes it had just a _splash_ of alcohol in it, but that would probably only add to the buzzing in my veins.

"Will you tell me your name?" he asks. I glance sideways at him and tap my foot against the floor a few times as I shake my head. "Why not?"

"Because it's more fun not to," I reply cheekily. Reggie frowns, but it's playful. He turns towards me and moves a little closer, propping his elbow up on the bar as he gives me a sad pout.

"Please?"

"What will I get in return?" I ask, deciding to press my luck. I can still get out now if things go sour, though something tells me that Reggie isn't the type to force things to go his way.

"What do you want?"

I turn to look at him properly, giving him another once-over. My eyes focus in on his studded belt, and a wicked smile crosses my face.

"Your belt." He looks down at his belt and then back up at me with a look of disbelief.

"My… belt?"

I nod. "A belt for a name."

"Are you going to… _keep_ my belt?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," I say as I hold out my hand.

Reggie looks at me for a moment, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he shakes his head and dutifully starts removing his belt. A moment later he folds it up and presses it into my hand, and I smile triumphantly.

"Now do I get to know your name?"

I laugh. "Not yet."

"But--!"

" _But_ ," I say as I loop his belt around my waist, letting it slide so it's lopsided as I latch it. "You can walk me home, if you want."

Reggie's face lights up. "Really?"

"Yes," I say with a laugh. I take one last gulp of my drink and Reggie does the same, and then I turn around and start heading for the door. I don't have to look back to know that Reggie's following me, but I do it anyway.

It's at least ten degrees cooler outside in the evening air than it was in the club, and it's enough to make me shiver a little as I emerge through the front door. Reggie's a couple steps behind me, and I can't help but laugh as I start walking down the sidewalk.

"What's so funny?" he asks, jogging to catch up.

"Nothing," I say, shaking my head. "It's just… this is not how I pictured tonight going."

"Really?" Reggie hums as he shoves his hands into his jeans pockets. "Is it better?"

"It's…" I trail off a little and laugh again, "it's different."

"Oh," Reggie scoffs and puts his hand over his heart like he's been wounded. "Ouch."

"What?" I laugh even harder. "I just invited some strange guy to walk me home, who knows what I'm getting myself into?!"

"That's true," Reggie says, nodding. "But you're in luck, because I happen to be a gentleman."

"Is that right?"

"Hundred percent."

"A real gentleman?" I say, a little sarcastically. "And so modest."

Reggie bursts into laughter and I feel my heart skip a beat again. I _like_ him. I barely even know him but I like him.

My shitty little studio apartment is only a twenty minute walk from the club, but it still feels like forever. Reggie and I swap jokes the whole way, our laughter ringing out in the otherwise silent night. We're blocks away from Sunset now, and the noise from the Strip died down long ago.

We're both still laughing as we reach my door, and I turn around to face Reggie, pressing my back against the door. My keys are in my pocket but I wait a moment, not quite ready to unlock the door just yet. Reggie takes a step closer to me, joining me on the doorstep as he gives me a slight mischievous smile.

"Do you wanna come in?" I ask as my heartbeat picks up speed. Reggie's standing so close that I can almost feel his breath on my cheeks.

"Yeah," he answers. "I still don't know your name."

I laugh softly, suddenly remembering his belt is still around my waist. I pull my keys out of my pocket and turn around, closing my eyes for a brief moment as I unlock my door.

The problem with having a studio apartment is that it leaves very little to the imagination. As soon as you step through the door, you're in my bedroom. A few more steps, you're in the kitchen. The only room that has its own door is the bathroom, but even that isn't much respite when it's a shoebox of a room.

I flip the lightswitch as I step through the doorway, shifting to one side to let Reggie in after me. I close the door behind him and offer a sheepish smile and an uneasy wave around the room.

"This is it," I say weakly, feeling more embarrassed than I have all night.

"All of this, just for you?" Reggie asks, glancing around with a look of amazement that he definitely shouldn't have for a shitty studio like mine. "Awesome."

I snort a little and shake my head. "If you say so."

"I, uhh," he rubs at the back of his neck and shrugs a little, "I still live with my folks, so. This is pretty cool to me."

"Ah." I nod, still feeling a little awkward. "Do you want a drink?"

"Sure," he answers. He follows me into the kitchen and takes a seat on my tiny sofa that's nestled in the corner of the room. I tug my jacket off and toss it onto the counter, suddenly feeling a little too warm for my liking.

I open my fridge and pull out an already opened bottle of wine. It's half drunk, but there's still enough for two glasses. I don't know why wine was my first choice, nor do I know why I go ahead and pour without even asking if he wanted wine, but that's exactly what happens.

"Here you are," I say as I hand him one of the glasses and sit down next to him on the sofa.

"Thank you," he replies as he looks down into the glass and sniffs it. "Wine?"

I nod sheepishly. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah," he answers quickly. "I, umm, totally drink wine."

I snicker softly, trying to hide it and failing miserably. "It's okay if you don't. I'm trying to learn to like it, but it's slow going."

"Well," Reggie shrugs a little and holds his glass out towards me, "I'll give it a try."

"To you," I say, smiling as we clink our glasses together. Reggie smiles back as we both take sips, and he valiantly tries not to make a face.

"It's… good," he says, struggling to swallow.

I burst into laughter and quickly put my cup down so I can take his away from him before he forces himself to drink any more. He tries to protest, but I insist.

"I'm sorry," I say, still laughing as I settle back onto the couch, propping my arm up on the back and resting my head against my hand. "It was the cheapest one I could find."

"It's, umm," Reggie shakes his head. "It's something."

I cover my mouth to hide my laughter. "I literally go, like, six blocks out of my way to this little liquor store to use my fake ID."

"What? Why?" Reggie laughs.

"Because if I stick around this neighborhood I want to be able to use my real ID at the grocery store when I turn 21," I reply, ducking my head as I add, "in four years."

"I didn't think of that," Reggie says, a look of realization spreading across his face. "Man, that's such a good idea."

"Thank you," I say proudly as I tap the side of my head. "Came up with it all by myself."

Reggie laughs as he looks at me, his eyes wandering down from my face. I blush a little; now that I've taken my jacket off I'm just in a tank top, showing far more skin than I had before. It wasn't entirely on purpose, but my subconscious is definitely trying to force my hand.

"So…" Reggie says, shifting a little as he mirrors my position. "You live here by yourself?"

"Yeah," I nod, "it's not much, but it's home." I shrug a little. "Better than what I had before."

"I-- I'm sorry, I didn't--"

I wave my hand around and laugh sheepishly. "No, sorry, it's a long story. I like it here, though. My landlord is this little old Ukranian lady, and--" I pause to laugh, "--I swear, I can't understand a word she says but she _loves_ me."

"That's awesome," Reggie says with a laugh. "There's this old guy who lives next door to the garage where we practice, and he's gotta be like 90 years old, totally deaf, but he _still_ complains that we play too loud." He shakes his head.

"We should hook him up with my landlady," I joke. "They'd probably get along."

"Yeah, probably." Reggie laughs again.

A moment passes where we just sit and look at each other for a little while. Reggie turns his head to look at my hand and takes it in his own, pulling me forward a little and I let him.

"Do I get to know your name yet?" he asks softly. His eyes dart down to my mouth and then back up to my eyes, and I unconsciously lick my lips.

"Maybe," I whisper as I tilt my head to one side. "Have you earned it?"

"I hope so," Reggie whispers back as he closes the gap between us and kisses me. I put my hands on either side of his neck, moaning softly as I kiss him back.

His hands drift to my arms, around to my back and down to my waist. He tries to pull me closer but since I've got one leg tucked up on the sofa between us, it's a little more difficult than it should be.

"Hang on," I mumble against his mouth as I try to reorient myself. Reggie watches with rapt attention as I lift myself up onto my knees and straddle his legs, smiling down at him as I settle down into his lap to kiss him again.

He moans into my mouth as he pulls me flush against him, his fingers digging into my back and waist. I run my fingers through his hair, dragging against his scalp as I kiss him hungrily. The dry taste of wine is just a hint on his tongue as I chase the taste of his mouth. One of his hands slips under the back of my shirt and presses against my skin, making me shiver against him.

"Oh, god," I whimper as I break the kiss. Reggie wastes no time in pressing his mouth to my neck, alternating between kisses and gently sucking on my skin. I close my eyes and moan softly, twisting my fingers in his hair.

Reggie pants against my skin as I pull back slightly, both of us out of breath and electrified with desire. He looks at me with hunger in his eyes and I want more.

"Should we…?" I say softly, nodding absently to the bed just a few feet away. Reggie looks at it and then back at me, his grip under my shirt tightening.

"Y-Yeah," he says breathlessly. "If you want."

"I do," I say with a laugh, "do you?"

"Are you kidding?" he surges forward and kisses me again. "Absolutely."

I laugh as he pushes himself off of the sofa, bringing us both back to our feet. I stumble a little but he keeps me pressed close so I don't fall. I push his jacket off of his shoulders as I kiss him again, and it falls onto the sofa behind us.

My hands drop down to the knotted flannel at his waist, tugging it loose and letting it fall on top of his leather jacket before I pull up his thin white t-shirt. He presses his forehead to mine once the shirt falls to the floor, curling his fingers around the hem of my tank top.

"Your turn," he whispers breathily, tilting his head to kiss me again as he pulls my shirt up.

He breaks the kiss only to pull my shirt over my head, and then he's right back at it. My head is spinning and I cling to him as closely as I can, feeling the heat roll off our bodies in waves.

His fingers find the clasp of my bra in the center of my back and after a momentary pinch, the straps fall loosely against my skin and I pull back from our kiss. I take a step backwards and let my bra fall off of my body, flushing all over as Reggie looks at me.

I turn around briefly to gauge how much space there's left between me and the bed, and then I continue walking backwards until I can sit on the edge of it and beckon Reggie over. He comes without a moment's hesitation, fitting his hands on my waist as he leans down to kiss me.

His hands find their way to the buckle on his belt, still loosely hanging on my hips. Reggie laughs into my mouth before pulling back slightly to look down at it.

"I'm taking this back," he says as he pulls the belt loose and tugs it away from me.

"That's fair," I say, smiling coyly. "I guess."

"It's absolutely fair," Reggie says as he leans closer to me, and I instinctively start to recline onto my back, letting him hover over me. "I never did get your name."

I hum softly as I cup his face with one hand, running the other through his hair as he smiles down at me. I lift my head enough to bring our mouths together, pulling him down on top of me instead of giving him any sort of answer.

Reggie slots his leg between mine and I gasp into his mouth, but I keep kissing him. I don't want to stop. He slowly moves me further onto the bed, until my legs aren't hanging over the edge anymore. I feel warm all over, but the touch of his hands on my skin makes me shiver.

He slides a hand down my side, coming to rest at the waistband of my jeans. He traces it with his fingers until he reaches the button, and then he breaks our kiss to ask permission.

"Yes," I say breathlessly, desperate to keep kissing him.

"Yeah?" he breathes out a laugh. I groan a little when he doesn't let me start kissing him again, and take matters into my own hands. Knocking his hand out of the way, I unbutton my jeans and pull the zipper down, shoving the denim down around my thighs as far as I can until I can kick them off the rest of the way.

Reggie watches me until I'm left in just my underwear, and I smile at him as I lay back on the bed.

"Better?" I ask as I take his face in my hands again. He laughs.

"Yeah," he says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. I laugh as he leans down to kiss me, and I moan into his mouth when he slips his hand between my legs.

I shudder at the sensation of his fingers against me, rubbing against the fabric of my underwear. After a few seconds he takes it a step further and slides his fingers underneath the fabric to touch me properly, and I can't hold back the broken moan that slips out of my mouth.

"Yeah," he groans as he pushes one of his fingers inside me. "Fuck," he breathes out against my neck, dragging his lips wetly across my skin.

"Reggie," I whimper softly as I clench around his finger. He pulls it back for a moment, adding another when he pushes back in. I gasp sharply and curl my fingers into a tight grip on his hair, and he presses his hips down against my thigh.

" _Fuck_ ," he grunts as he starts up a rhythm with his fingers, keeping up the pace with his hips. His face is tucked in the crook of my neck, breathing hot and wet against my skin.

"Yes," I moan as I turn on my side, trying to rock my hips down onto Reggie's fingers. I slide my hand down from his hair and between us, reaching for the button on Reggie's jeans without waiting for permission. I don't bother tugging his jeans down, I shove my hand into his boxers and take hold.

Reggie curses loudly and pants against my neck, his fingers stilling the moment I touch him. I move my hand experimentally, stroking him up and down once. He makes a strangled sort of noise and I laugh softly.

"Okay?" I ask, hissing softly when Reggie retaliates by pushing his fingers deeper inside me.

"Fuck yeah, okay." He laughs, lifting his head away from my neck and kissing me hard. He moans when I move my hand, but this time he doesn't miss a beat with his own fingers.

We lay like that for a while, caught up in the clutch of each other. I can hardly think about anything other than the feel of his fingers inside me, the taste of his mouth, and how hard he is in my hand. It's intoxicating and all-consuming. It builds low in my belly, a familiar feeling that any other night, I'd chase to the end.

But I'm not ready for it to be over just yet.

"Reggie," I gasp as I try to pull away from his mouth. "Do--" I laugh against his mouth as he chases mine, finally getting his attention when I pull my hand out of his jeans.

"What?" he asks, breathing heavily as he slowly pulls his fingers out of me.

"Do--" I shiver slightly and bite back a moan. "Do you want to…"

I give him a pointed look, and his eyes widen as my unspoken words click in his head.

"Y-Yeah," he says with a breathless laugh. "I don't, uhh, I don't have--"

"It's okay," I tell him, "I do."

"Okay."

"Okay," I reply with a soft laugh, pressing a kiss to his open mouth before I roll away from him and reach across the bed to the small table sitting next to it.

The bed shifts beside me as Reggie stands up, pulling his jeans and boxers off the rest of the way before he sits back down again to wait for me. It only takes a few seconds for me to get a condom, and I smile as I roll back over and hand it to him.

I take the opportunity to remove my underwear while Reggie rolls the condom on himself, and then I lie back on the bed and wait. He turns to me a few moments later and crawls between my legs, gently sliding them further apart to give himself more room.

He grips himself with one hand, pausing to look at me before he goes any further. I reach down and put my hand on top of his, guiding him inside me and gasping when I feel it. Reggie shuts his eyes as he pushes in further, breathing in short bursts until his hips meet flush against mine.

I reach behind me and hold onto the frame of my bed with one hand, arching my back a little as I get used to how it feels to have him inside me. I involuntarily clench around him and he moans sharply, leaning down to mouth at my breasts. I run my hand through his hair and move my hips a little, eliciting sharp gasps from both of us.

"God," he whispers against my chest. "You're--" he cuts himself off and moans.

"Yeah," I whisper back breathlessly. "C'mon."

"Yeah?" Reggie slowly moves his hips and I gasp again.

"Yeah," I repeat as I cup the back of his head, trying to pull him closer. "Keep going," I say as he closes the gap between our mouths.

He kisses me as he starts up a rhythm similar to the one he had before with his fingers, but it feels _so different_ now. He envelops my whole body with his own, pressing every part of himself against any part of me he can manage.

As he starts to pick up the pace with his hips, he breaks the kiss. He puts his hand on top of mine on the bed frame, holding it tightly like he's trying to ground the both of us. His forehead is pressed against my shoulder as I start letting out these breathy gasps that I couldn't stop even if I tried.

"Tell me," Reggie moans into my ear.

"What?" I gasp, hardly able to think.

"Your name," he groans, snapping his hips into mine particularly roughly. I shout and wrap my arm around his back, digging my nails into his shoulder. "Please," he begs.

"I…" My voice comes out as nothing more than a whimper as he does it again, over and over.

" _Please_." Reggie's voice is rough in my ears, and goosebumps spring up all across my body. I bury my face in the crook of his neck as I moan weakly, trying to gather my thoughts into something coherent so I can answer his question.

"It's…" I sink my teeth into his shoulder as I moan. The feeling in my belly is back, even more intense than before. It won't be long now.

"Yeah," he groans. "Tell me."

I turn my mouth to his ear and breathe my name into it, just before my body is overwhelmed with pleasure and I can't manage anything but a moan. Reggie doesn't relent, not even for a second. He moans loudly as I shake underneath him, repeating my name like a mantra.

"Fuck," he groans. I cling to him with everything that I have.

"Reggie," I whimper, "Reggie, _please_."

"Yeah," he grunts, "oh _fuck_ , I--"

I cry out as his hips suddenly still against me, followed by a few short, choppy thrusts as he rides out the length of his own orgasm. I press my face against his shoulder and run my hand down the line of his back, feeling the thin layer of sweat that I can feel on my own skin as well.

Reggie groans as he lets go of the bed frame, bringing my hand down with his. He presses his mouth to my neck, trailing a line of sloppy kisses across my shoulder. I moan softly and smile as I shiver.

After a minute or so, Reggie slowly rolls off of me with a groan. I take a deep breath and let it out with a laugh, pushing my hair out of my face as I look over at him. He exhales sharply and turns to look at me, smiling when our eyes meet.

"Hi."

"Hi," I reply.

Reggie rolls up onto his side and leans over to kiss me, cupping my jaw with his hand. As he pulls away, I bite my bottom lip in a failing attempt to hold back my smile.

"What?" he asks, still smiling at me as he gently strokes his thumb across my cheek.

"Was it worth the wait?" I ask, unable to resist. Reggie looks confused for a moment, so I roll onto my side and tuck my arm under my head. "My name."

Reggie laughs. "Definitely."

"Good," I reply, letting my smile shine. A few seconds pass with the two of us just staring at each other and smiling, until I suddenly feel a little shy.

I sit up and circle my arms around my knees, turning away from Reggie and laughing a little into my shoulder. He sits up and I can feel his body heat close to me before his lips brush against my bare arm. I slowly turn my head to look at him, and it all feels like too much.

"I, umm, need a glass of water," I say as I start to slide off the bed. "Do you want one?"

"Sure," he answers as he slides to the foot of the bed. "I'm gonna…" He gestures towards the bathroom and I nod in response before heading into the kitchen.

I fill up a glass at the sink and drink half of it before I realize that I'm still _naked_. No wonder I started feeling shy. I fill up my glass again and then a second one, and as I turn away from the sink my eyes fall upon Reggie's jacket. It's still on the couch, right where I left it when I pushed it off his shoulders earlier.

I take another sip of water as I walk over to the couch, setting the two glasses down near our discarded wine. I pick up his jacket and, without so much as a second thought, slide it onto one arm and then the other. It fits me almost as well as it fit him, and his scent on the leather is unmistakable.

I pull the jacket tight around me and press my nose into the leather at the shoulder, and when I turn around to grab my water, I realize that Reggie's no longer in the bathroom. He's standing just a few feet away watching me, and I'm immediately embarrassed.

"Sorry," I say sheepishly as I grab both glasses and hold one out to him. "I just--"

"Don't apologize," he says as he comes closer, taking the glass from me before he loops his other arm around my waist. "Looks good on you."

I laugh softly as he leans down to kiss me, his naked body pressed against mine. When he pulls back, he presses his forehead against mine and grunts softly.

"You okay?" I ask softly as his arm tightens around my waist.

"Yeah, I--" he laughs as he clears his throat, and his fingers dance across my skin. "It's just… y'know." He shrugs his shoulder. "Cute girl, wearing _only_ my jacket. Puts some ideas in my head."

I feel a flush in my cheeks, and it probably goes all the way down to my toes.

"What sort of ideas?" I ask in a whisper. Reggie laughs.

He takes a long sip of water, then carefully sets his glass down. He does the same with mine, taking it out of my hand and setting it next to his. When he turns back to me, it's with a wicked glint in his eye.

"I can tell you," he says as he puts his other arm around me. "Or, I could show you."

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this into a series. At the very least, I might write something similar with Luke.  
> If that interests you, please let me know in the comments. Or, you can email me: justaphantomfic@gmail.com
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
